Big Brother 14, Kara and Danielle
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: *One shot* the only thing worse than having to leave the Big Brother house is having to leave a friend, even if you've only known that friend for a week.


Big Brother 14; Kara and Danielle

**A/N: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

There was nothing I could do to change things. Dan advised that I lay low, and not start anything. 'Let Frank make the mistake and start something,' he told me. The only flaw with his tactics; this was the first week of the show. This week wasn't about drama, or 'who offended who' or whatever telephone game was going on. This week was about getting threats out of the way, and I was that threat.

Competitions, I'm actually not that bad. But this game isn't all about competitions; Dan proved that. He even admitted to throwing several competitions in season ten, he knew better than anyone the value of a social game. I wasn't disliked by anyone, which makes me that much more of a threat at the end.

"And that's it. Everyone's talking about how they have to nip this in the bud now before I have the chance to excel in this game." I tell my teammate, Danielle.

Even before Dan picked us as a team, I felt a connection with Danielle. It sounds a little silly, but I could see her and I going all the way to final two.

"You know, no matter what anybody else says, I'm not voting you out." Danielle assures me.

I sigh. "Anybody else, but what about me?"

She gives me a curious look.

"Danielle, I'm leaving. Vote with the house, don't make a target out of yourself-"

"Stop it!" She laughs, and playfully hits me on the shoulder. "You sound like Dan! Quit trying to convince me to go against you!"

She was still smiling, as mine fades. "Dan told you to vote me out?" I clarify.

Her expression goes flat. "Oh, um… Yeah. I'm sorry, Kara."

No, Dan was right. He knew I was done for, he was trying to protect Danielle, and so was I. She doesn't like the idea of voting me out, but it was for her own good.

"He's just playing his game. You need to think about yours, too."

She shakes her head. "Who could blame me for voting to keep you?"

"Frank." I reason.

"He's not the most understanding guy… but I think he'd understand, it's not against him." She points out.

It's true… it's hard to get mad at her. Frank has enough of a target on him anyway for at least a couple people to vote him out. I know there's more votes to get me out, but the point is, no one would know if she did vote against Frank.

"You're right; you have to make your own decision. Just, please, keep your decisions strategic." I warn. "You can't play an emotional game, Danielle."

"I'll suffice." She assures me.

"Align yourself with Mike Boogie and his team, they'll keep you safe if you give them your vote." I say, as a last piece of advice, and she nods.

Things go quiet between us for a moment.

"So… This is it?" Danielle says, breaking the silence.

"I guess so." I sigh. "Our team didn't last very long, did it?"

"Not really." She shrugs, but I can detect the faintest hint of sadness in her voice. "...it's too bad things turned out the way they did."

"It is."

Again, things go quiet.

I knew what I wanted to talk about, but I don't know if I wanted her to know. I couldn't decide if I should bring it up, just because once I do…

"Can I tell you something?" I blurt, before I can convince myself not to.

She raises her eyebrows.

"I… like ice cream."

She giggles. "You like ice cream? Kara, what were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say something, but I got nervous! So I said I like ice cream." I say, and we both laugh.

"Com'on, we're friends, right?" Danielle asks. "You can trust me."

I shrug.

"I'm serious. I don't want to pressure you or anything, but if you do wanna talk, I'll listen. I won't say nothing to the other house guests, I swear."

I was still nervous as hell, but collect myself. "I…" I breath. "I like girls."

She was shocked for a second. "Oh…" She says, rather dryly. She shuts her eyes, and shakes her head a little bit, like she was coming out of the initial shock. "Oh, okay! Yeah! I think that's great, Kara. Embrace it!"

I think she didn't know how to react. Just a guess.

She calms down a little. "I think that's a really beautiful thing."

"The thing is, I mean, it's not like I go parading around telling people this."

She makes a zipping motion against her lips, and puts her hand up. "I swear, your secret's safe with me."

I smile. "Thanks."

"So, Kara… back home? You have a girl?"

I shake my head.

"Enjoying the single life, then?" Danielle asks.

"That, and I don't know how my agents would feel about me having a lesbian lover." I admit. "You know, media."

She makes a sound. It was something between a grunt and a snort. "Honestly, if more successful, talented, beautiful girls like you were out about their sexuality, maybe the media would realize it's not that big a deal."

Beautiful?

First, she's absolutely right; I'm almost positive there are homosexuals that are famous, but say they're straight… and the difference it would make if people quit hiding who they really are would be phenomenal. Everyone would have to be honest, though, and the odds of that happening… well, I'm certainly not going to risk it.

But did Danielle just say I was beautiful? I have to admit I may have a crush on her. I ignored it, and pushed the feeling away, because for one I didn't want to let my feelings get in the way. That, and… it's so much more likely that she's straight, and that goes for any person.

I've heard from countless men who claim I'm beautiful, so… it's a little shocking to hear a female say it.

"Kara? I said I was going to grab a snack." She repeats, and I snap out of my thought. "Do you want something?"

I close my eyes, and slightly shake my head. "Oh- oh, um, no thanks."

"Kay." She smiles. "I'll be back in a second."

Gosh, how embarrassing. I think I may have been staring at her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable- it wasn't intentional! But fuck I'm over thinking things. I'm just freaking out right now, I can't make a big deal out of things, or things will turn into a big deal, and I don't want to-

Don't want to…

What? Ruin my game? My game's over. What was I afraid of? I'm leaving by the end of the day, what does it matter if she finds out?

She returns, and reclaims her spot next to me.

"Want some?" She teases, offering me a spoonful of slop.

"Ooo, as tempting as that is, I'm thinking I'll pass." I laugh.

"I'm gonna miss your sense of humor when you leave!" She laughs, taking a bite of her snack.

I quiet for a second, I spoke in a serious tone, but kept my smile. "I'm gonna miss you."

Before either of us could register, I lean in and plant a kiss on her lips. I pull away slowly; my face beat red.

She stands, leaving her bowl of slop and leaving the room without a word. Her reaction was blank, but judging by her leaving, I could tell she wasn't happy about it.

I think I just lost the only vote I had.

"Thank you, house guests, I will now tally the votes." Julie Chen announces.

So it's only been five hours since Danielle and I have spoke, but five hours in the Big Brother house is different than five hours normal people time. She kept her promise though, and from what I could tell, no one else knew about my sexuality. People could sense the tension between us though, and were incredibly confused by it.

"By a vote, of nine to zero. Kara, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."

It was no shocker. I figured no one wanted to get on Frank's bad side, seeing as though he's staying, and I'm leaving.

I walk to the door. Dan is the first to hug me, and I'm almost afraid he'll be the only one. Joe then hugs me, telling me he's sorry it had to be this way. Janelle, Brittany, and Mike Boogy also bid me farewell with a quick embrace.

Then Danielle approaches me.

"I'll miss you too, Kara." She breaths, nearly crying.

Danielle…

I pull her into a hug, and she attempts to cover her face. I pull away, and grab my bag.

I start my way out the door when instantly I'm spun around. I drop my bag from surprise, and Danielle embraces me in a deep kiss.

I felt the oxygen disappear from my lungs. Her hands were stuck to my face, and she was smashing her lips against mine. When I snap out of shock, I let my arms fall around her. I place my hands on her hips, and let our tongues play for a moment before pulling away.

"Danielle…" I breath.

"I'll miss you." She repeats, wiping a tear from her face. I nod slowly, trying not to start crying myself as I leave out the door.


End file.
